SasuNaru Juvie
by AlexLeaderOfTheDamned
Summary: A cute little OOC oneshot


Sasuke sat back against the chain link fence with his friends. Not so much friends, actually, as allies. One must form alliances when one lives in a "community home."

Sasuke spat on that "community home" bullshit. It was a juvenile detention center. In other words, prison.

"Who do you think they'll bring in this time?" Tayuya smirked, sitting down next to Sasuke, chewing gum.

"Whoever it is, if he looks good, we'll recruit him." Sasuke said. He was the leader of his little team, that consisted of

Tayuya, the girl who was put "inside" for starting too many fights.

Sakon and Ukon, the twins, put "inside" when they tried to steal a car.

Kidomaru who was put "inside" for hitting a police officer six times.

And Kabuto who was put "inside" for running from the police when they found drugs with him.

The big black van pulled inside the fence and the back opened. Six kids exited, and only two looked promising.

"Ooh, he's cute." Tayuya said, eyeing a small, skinny redhead with dark rings around his eyes. "He's so thin and short. What could he possibly be in for?"

Sasuke wasn't paying attention to her. His sight was set on a slightly muscular blone with gorgeous tanned skin and sky blue eyes and a smug look on his face.

All the new kids were released and Sasuka walked over to the redhead and blonde, who seemed to be sticking together.

"Hey, newbs." Sasuke said. "You gonna be in here looking like that, you're gonna want to run with the right crowd."

"Looking like what?" the pale redhead asked.

"Fuckable." Sasuke said. "You will be raped 10 times each by tonight. Unless you roll with me. No one messes with my crew. What are you two in for?"

"Attempted murder." the blonde said. "Needless to say, I was caught."

"I was caught counting cards at a casino." the redhead said.

"I'm Sasuke. Are you two in or what?" Sasuke said, sticking out his hands.

"Gaara." the quiet redhead said. "Sure."

"Naruto." the blonde frowned. "I can take care of myself."

"Fine." Sasuke shrugged. "Your assmeats are up for grabs then. Let's go Gaara." he led Gaara away, smirking back at the blonde.

That night, Sasuke snuck out of his bed and went over to Naruto's. He smirked down at the sleeping blonde and cralwed on top of him. Naruto was startled awake and almost yelped but Sasuke cupped a hand over his mouth.

"So, did you get raped yet?" Sasuke whispered.

"No, as a matter of fact, I did not." Naruto hissed. "Now get the fuck off me."

"Heh. I'll change that." Sasuke said and took off the blonde's blankets. He gave a hiss of disapproval and tried to push off the raven. Sasuke smirked and grabbed his wrists, pinning them over his head. He moaned, which made Sasuke smirk.

"So, Naruto. Do you like being dominated?" he whispered and bit Naruto's ear.

"Uhhn!" Naruto gasped. "Shu...shut up!"

Sasuke licked his neck slowly and sucked it, making another soft moan pass Naruto's lips. The blonde flexed his hands in Sasuke's grip, moaning very softly. Sasuke sat up, still holding him down, and took off his shirt. He was surprised to find a very intricate tribal tattoo on his stomach.

"Nice." he said. "When did you get this done?"

"I've had it since I was a baby." Naruto said. "Aparrently someone tattooed it on me the day I was born."

"I like it." Sasuke smirked and traced his tongue around the circular pattern.

"No!" Naruto gasped. "Don't do that...I'm very sensitive...!"

"I can see that." Sasuke smirked and licked up his stomach and chest. He loved every twitch under the blonde's tanned leathery skin and nipped every here and there. Naruto let out small moans and struggled against Sasuke's hand that held his down.

"Please...let me go!" he begged. "I want to be able to hold you..."

Sasuke smirked and released his hands, and they immediately began tugging at his shirt. Sasuke straddled the blonde's hips and slowly stripped his tight black shirt off. Naruto let out a slow shuddering breath when he was the pale rippling muscles and immediately attacked, lickign and sucking every inch of the pearly skin he could get to. Sasuke moaned a little and held Naruto's blonde hair in his fist.

"Your skin is so smooth." Naruto moaned, sucking one of Sasuke's soft pink nipples. Sasuke suddenly pulled him away and pushed him down.

"No." he said. "You are my uke, bitch."

"Yes!" Naruto moaned and arched his back far.

Sasuke ravaged his neck, biting the skin hard and leaving red love bites all over. Naruto arched to the touch and ran his fingers through his seme's black hair.

"Sasuke...!" he moaned.

The blonde's sweet voice made tingles run through Sasuke's body as his pants grew very tight. He unzipped his jeans and released his erection from its cloth prison. Naruto moaned.

"God...you're huge..." he gasped.

"Make it wet." Sasuke ordered. Naruto let out a soft moan as he leaned down and kissed the head, swirling his tongue around it. Sasuke let out a throaty moan and dug his nails into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto abruptly swallowed his whole cock, taking it deep into his throat. The sudden change in heat and tighness caused Sasuke to cum immeciately. Naruto gagged as his throat was overflowed and he struggled to swallow all the thick fluid.

Sasuke was still incredibly stiff, his shaft stretching up to the ceiling. Naruto ran his fingers down the heated skin, enjoying the visible shivers it sent up Sasuke's body. He let a bit of his drool fall down onto Sasuke's member and pumped his hand up and down slowly, making it entirely wet.

The Sasuke gasped as Naruto pushed him down hard and pulled his pants off. He climbed over Sasuke's hips and sat down hard on his shaft. He moaned as Sasuke penetrated him deeply and he started to rock his hips.

Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's thighs and helped him bounce harder, the springs of the bed below them barely dorwning out their soft mewls and moans. Of course if anyone woke up, nothign would be done to stop them. This happened a LOT.

"Ahhn!" Naruto moaned and used his hands to cover his mouth as Sasuke's hips bucked directly up into his prostate. "Yes there!"

Sasuke gripped his hips and began forcefully thrusting into that very same spot, feeling the blonde's inner walls tighten around him, feelings his hips shake in his strong grip.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto moaned softly. "I'm gonna cum! I can't hold back anymore!"

Sasuke gave him a nod of approval and moaned as his chest and face was covered with Naruto's thick streams of seed. When he felt the blonde squeeze around his shaft imposssibly hard he let out a strangled cry of pleasure and came, hard. Naruto's body crumpled on top of Sasuke's as he panted, trembling.

Sasuke rolled him off and next to him in the small bed. Naruto pillowed his head on Sasuke's arm, trying to catch his breath.

"Be my lover." Sasuke said. It was more of a demand than a request. "If you are, then no one will dare touch you."

Naruto rolled the thought abotu in his brain before nodding and pressing his face into Sasuke's sweaty, sweet-smelling body and fell asleep.


End file.
